Z vs R
by Acid Fish
Summary: Zim begins to act diffrently and it gets worse when Gaz tosses water at his face, but even bad things can lead to good things in the end, or will a strange relationship call forth an already angered Tallest. rated T for later chapters and occasioanl bad words. Reviews not needed for updates but aprehitiated.
1. Chapter 1: Complicated

"And that children will be the eventual fall of your generation as you are swallowed by a black hole into nothingness!" Ms. Bitters turned to her class, they were all in Hi-Skool but it didn't change her hatred for the dirty children.

Dib was spaced out in the far corner watching his nemesis from his desk; Dib was 16 and had grown quite tall in the years Zim had been on their planet.

Zim however didn't even take interest in the boys harsh glare and completely ignored him as he drew on his notebook in front of him.

Dib raised his hand and Ms. Bitters hissed as the sight of him she said," What is it Dib!" Dib pointed at Zim and said," Zim isn't paying attention, and he is an alien can't you tell I have told you thousands of times, how are you people so clueless!"

Zim growled in displeasure, he thought,' _Dib-human is becoming a thorn in ZIM's LIFEEEE_!' Ms. Bitters turned her glare from Dib to Zim, she hissed violently and said," If you would rather mess around then listen to my class you can go to detention and you can go with him after school Dib for interrupting me!"

Dib stammered and said," but that isn't fair I didn't even do anything!" She glared at him and said," It's saying like that, that brought Rome down, now sit down and don't interrupt again….."

The rest of the Skool day Dib continued to glare at Zim, who was still refusing to pay attention to his constant annoyance, Gaz was sitting close to him during lunch as he leaned forward and said," He is planning something Gaz I just know it!"

He paused to collect his thought and continued," first thing I noticed was that he is in a different disguise today, his hair is down more and his clothes are different colors."

Gaz twitched and eye as she lost another life on her video game do to her brothers constant complaining, she said," Dib I am going to hurt you if you continue to rant about Zim!"

He could hear the sinister tone in her voice but regardless he said," you can't silence the truth Gaz; I shall be the one who exposes the fiend for what he is….. But first it's time for pay back for last years end of Skool prank!"

He snickered under his breath as he snatched a solid apple from his sisters trey, rearing his arm back he tossed it full force at the alien, naturally when he was tossing food at him Zim would be prepared for such a thing.

The apple struck across his head and exploded on impact, knocking him out of his chair and across the floor for a few meters.

The room was silent as the sound of impact had actually echoed and silenced the room, it stayed that way for a few minutes as Zim simply sat twitching on the floor, slowly he rose from the ground, wiping any of the apple off and he simply sat back down.

Dib was more shocked that Zim didn't go into his usual rants about it such a thing and more surprised he caught him off guard, Gaz was uninterested and said," Wow great job there, is this part of your mighty scheme to capture Zim, toss food at him?"

Dib glared at his sister, but he was quickly frightened by her gaze and backed away, she stormed up and said," Don't glare at me or you will be sent to a nightmare world where there is no return!" Gaz rose from her seat and walked away, Dib stood back up only to notice that Zim was gone.

The day was much more boring than usual and went by as quickly as it came, Zim approached the detention hall and walked in, he only knew two people there, Gaz and Dib, sighing he sat at an empty seat in the back.

The room began to fill with more people as detention started, Zim was doodling again in his book as he noticed a paper thrown at him, he shook his head and unraveled it.

_Zim,_

_I will expose you for what you are; it is only a matter of time!_

_The awesome Dib!_

Zim chucked the paper across the room and in landed in the waste basket, Dib glared at him and said," You're going down Zim, just you wait!"

Zim rolled his contact eyes and looked back down to continue drawing, about half way through a hand tapped his shoulder, he was surprised to see Gaz, he asked," what do you want Gaz-human?"

His tone was less then friendly, she said," I need to borrow a pencil can I have one of yours?" Looking over her shoulder he asks," Why don't you ask the other smelly-pig humans?"

Gaz grinded her teeth in frustration as she said," Because no one else is drawing or doing anything and they don't bring drawing tools, not even my dork of a brother."

Zim hissed as he handed over one of his pencils to the human, he watched her leave before going back to drawing, Dib stabbed him in the side with his finger and asked," What did my sister want?" he continued poking his side, which was starting to irritate him, he slapped his hand away and said" nothing pig-creature she merely desired a drawing utensil from the MIGHTY ZIMMM!"

He eyes the alien before backing away, Zim shook his head as he put his drawing book away, he threw his chair back and stood from his spot, turning he began to walk out the door.

Dib shouted," Where are you going, off to dissect a human in your lab, trying to create another machine to destroy us!" Zim sighed heavily and continued to walk.

Gaz interested by what was possibly going to happen next rushed out after her brother and the alien, remembering something from a few years back she remembered that Zim hated water, wouldn't it be fun to burn him!

She snatched her water bottle and raced after them again, Zim and Dib were both standing in the hallway, Dib was facing Zim who was trying to leave.

Dib was able to get past him and now blocked his way out, Zim shouted," Out of the way Dib-human I am leaving this hell hole!"

Dib got prepared in a fighting stance, ready for the alien to strike, he had noticed his sister who had a bottle of water and a devilish grin on her face as she neared them, he just had to keep Zim there until she reached them.

Smiling he said," What is the matter Zim finally scared of a human?" Zim scoffed at his accusation and said," Me ZIM I am not afraid, I merely wish to go to my home, why do you bother ZIM with your large headedness and block my path!"

Dib's eyes flashed to the right for only a moment, but it was exactly long enough for Zim to know someone was behind him, turning swiftly he had not anticipated the next events.

All clubs and other activities were now out at the time, people were just entering the hall from their clubs when they witnessed what happened.

Zim had spun around at the most wrong of times, exactly as he did he was met with a blast from the water bottle in Gaz' hands, Dib laughed triumphantly as his sister began to laugh as Zim began to steam, only something was off this time.

Instead of his whole face and chest burning which it was, his eyes turned from horrified to downright pissed off, a sizzling sound could be heard from his burning face. Dib was instantly cut off from his laughter.

Zim's pack opened up and with a few quick moves Gaz was slammed into a nearby locker which ended up denting from the force of impact, four metal appendages which were more like spider legs were now slammed against her body, two held her stomach, one held her throat and the other was just hanging back waiting for whatever commanded.

Slamming her farther into the locker with a painful jab to the stomach from the free leg, Zim released her and jumped past Dib, knocking him off the ground and knocking the wind out of him as he did so.

Dib quickly regained is strength and ran over to his sister who was now panting on the ground gasping for breath; she finally stood on her feet and realized others had been watching.

Fire erupted in her eyes as she nearly flipped about what happened, Dib tried his best to restrain his sister but in the end she managed to escape his grasp and burst through the exit.

Zim was on top of the room, his face was dry now and he stood with his metal spider legs glancing down at the raging girl who exited.

He said sneering," do not blain ZIM for this, for it is your fault not mine!" His tone much more monotone than ever before, jumping down he made sure the girl knew he was there.

Gaz turned and said," So finally showed yourself, too bad you will die before you get a chance to apologize!" Zim glared and said," I ZIM did not do anything you attacked me!"

Gaz threw her hands down angrily and shouted," Just don't do it again or you will pay you little defect!" Zim stumbled back at her words, straightening his coat out he walked away.

Dib was waiting for her by the bus stop and smiled when she arrived, he said," Gaz you're okay I was sure you were going to kill Zim, not like that matters, what happened?"

Gaz walked by him silent, after a while of bugging her she said," I told him to never do it again or else, and then called him a defect that is all, then he walked off." She still remembered his face; it had pain racing through it as she said that.

The door to their house manually opened as it scanned them, as they walked in they were greeted by a floating screen, there father said," Children are you already home, it seems just yesterday that Dib was hanging out with the little green foreign kid….."

Dib raised an eyebrow and said," Dad when are you coming home again?" Professor Membrane said to his right," Professor John what does my schedule say about leaving?" A man ran around behind him and came around with a list, pointing at a date.

Membrane turned and said," Hmm, how does October 15 sound for you guys?" Gaz nodded and said," Sounds great dad till the 15."

The computer turned around and left into another room, Gaz stormed up the stairs and entered her room, she was still hurting from begin crushed into a licker, but the feeling also left her excite, never had someone gotten the better of her like that, especially in a fight, she had to think about things and she tuned everything else out.

Dib sat on the couch, he still couldn't believe how Zim reacted, he had never struck Gaz even once in all the time he had been here. Dib glared at the pictures of Zim in front of him, whatever it took, he was going to get revenge for this.

Zim slammed open the door to his base, the overly cheery GIR quickly tackled his head, he screamed," MASTA YOU CAME BACK AGAIN, YAY!" Zim quickly removed the little robot and said," I already told you, if I was planning on leaving I would have done it, but where am I supposed to go, got nowhere else for me."

Since his stay on the plane, he had toned down on stating himself like usual, he didn't say his name in every sentence that related to himself or his wellbeing.

Zim approached his couch an slouched down in it, in all the weeks that had past, something about the day he had was different, he didn't know how to describe it but he felt more alive earlier today than he ever did.

Zim flipped through channels, not particularly looking for anything of interest just trying to clear his head, the event earlier with the Dib-sister had been an interesting, even though the reason behind it was not the greatest one, something about her had caught his interest over the years.

He quickly shook his head realizing he was thinking about her again, this had not been the first time he felt something for the girl, he had always respected her fighting skill but his Squeedily-spooch was acting up even more than ever before since the event with water.

GIR was lying on his right side, turning he said," I am going down to the lab GIR make sure no one enters!" GIR saluted and said," YES MASTA!"

Zim exited the elevator and walked over to his lab, the computer sat in front of him motionless he said," Computer I want a full body scan!" The computer hummed and said," _Very well Zim, any particular reason_?"

Zim frowned and said," Do I have to share my entire life with you, but I have a strange feeling in my Squeedily-Spooch."

The computer sighed but complied and went ahead with the scanning, after a few minutes the computer beeped and said," _analysis done sir, everything seems to be functioning to proper levels, except for rising levels in attraction sir_."

Zim shouted in defence," YOU LIE, Zim does not like the filthy Dib-humans scary little sister!" The computer waited a moment before saying," I never said anything about dib's sister?"

Zim dropped his accusing finger and waited for a moment before walking to the elevator, as soon as he left the computer was bursting with laughter, he said," _Oh boy that is rich I am never letting him live this down_!"

Zim stepped out of the elevator to the smell of waffles, glaring into the kitchen he could now see the little robot who was happily stirring a batch of batter, Zim sighed and sat onto his couch still deep in thought about what the computer said.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Relationship

Gaz stomped furiously, she couldn't tell what the hell was wrong with her self, ever since Zim had pinned her and gotten the upperhand she had unsuspected feelings for him.

She slapped herself in the mayor as she pulled out a bottle of pills, scooping up four she quickly swallowed them and slammed the cupboard she was igging through.

She slowly walked down stairs, her brother had stopped complaining and was watching his dorky show with the most interest possible, the show had even died down and gotten much cheesier over the years, yet Dib was worshipping the stupid thing.

Gaz slammed down a bowl and reached up to grab her favorite cereal, but to her surprise there was nothing here, she looked in horror to the garbage and saw it in the trash completely empty.

She slammed the cupboard with such force that is cracked around the frame, she turned her darkness towards her brother who was to busy in his show to notice, she said angrily," You are all of my cereal Dib!"

Dib turned and said," I was hungry and It isn't yours it is for the fam-AHH!" He was cut off as she snatched him and tossed him across the room, turning she threw on her backpack and shouted," Get up, Skool starts soon."

Dib raced after his sister and finally caught up to her, but as they approached Skool they noticed Zim walking as well, but he was in deep thought and didn't notice before the three ran right into eachother.

Dib fell flat over and was face down on the ground, Zim and Gaz however tripped over and she fell on top of him, there was an awkward silence as the two blushed uncontrollably before quickly scurrying to get up.

Zim nodded his head and quickly raced off into the school, his cheeks still a bright green as he left, Gaz sat up straight and waited for her brother to do the same, only he missed all that had just happened, boy he was clueless.

Ms. Bidders hissed at Dib who was once again raising his hand, she said angrily," you know what happens if you do that to much, your head will explode do to refraction from your arm shooting into your skull and causing your head to explode."

Dib waited a bit before asking," Why are you still our teacher anyway and when will you die?" Ms. Bitters slanted her eyes and said sinsitery," I'm your teacher because you little creatures like the proper knowledge to live in the real world and I will drop dead when your head shrinks Dib."

Din scratched his head and said," But heads can't shrink?" She smiled and said," I know, now silence before I send you into the badger pit…." Dib silenced after that moment on.

Zim ha not cared for what was going on and was merely thinking about the events prior to Skool, he had walked blankly into the Dib-human and his sister, but he could have swore she was blushing right back at him.

A tap his shoulder woke him from his thinking, a boy asked," Aren't you going to answer the teacher?" Zim turned his attention to the old lady who was more like a serpant demon then huan to him and heard her repeat her previous question," Zim where is the Seinoa Galaxy (pretty sure I made up this galaxy) located to Earth?"

A kid in the back said," he can't answer that he is-" He was stopped as Zim said plainly," 56.79845 light years, 8539462 miles and ten feet to the left on Earth's current lateral position to the sun…"

Even Ms. Bidders was surprised at his bored expression and answering to the question as if it were as simple as flying. She said after waiting," that is to specific Zim, that is a grade deduction!"

Zim instantly burst out of his desk and shouted," NO YOU CAN'T DEDUCT ZIM FOR ANSWERING THE QUESTION YOU ASKED I ANSWERED CORRECT WHY MUST I BE PUNISHED FOR THAT!"

His glare was much more interlocked them ever before, Ms. Bidders continued the glare well after the period ended, it was around lunch when she said," fine but you don't get anymore free grades Zim…."

Zim left the scary teacher and headed to lunch, when he heard strange commossions followed by screaming in the cafeteria.

Dib walked into lunch after another boring class, he sat by his sister like usual, glancing around she asked," Where is Zim?" Dib glared and said," Zim… Oh he was left with Ms. Bidders in a glaring contest with Ms. Bitters." Gaz shook her head an said," well Zim has failed before he won't be mad about it."

Suddenly a kid yanked out a pistol he was conceiling and pointed it to the ceiling, firing it once he got everyone's attention, he shouted," Anyone who doesn't want to die right now get to the far corner, and as for you Chad you stay where you are!"

The kid with the gun glared at the supposed kid, Chad said," Carl put the gun down, I didn't mean anything the other day it was just a prank."

He aimed the gun and shouted," Yah it was real funny too, you know my leg was cut three inches deep because of that,the scar will never heal and it is atleast six inches long!"

Gaz chuckled and said," wow real tough, your going to fight with a gun, your so pathetic Carl!" Carl turned his stare towards Gaz, a wide smile across his face.

He said with to much happiness," Oh it's you Gaz, I was hoping you would be here for this, this bullet is for you, and when your down I'll make sure I finish you with my hands!"

He aimed the gun at her, Gaz dropped her sly act, what was she going to do, sure she was fast but no way she could move from a bullet.

He smiled and said," first you and then Chad, well been nice knowing you Gaz, but not really!" right as the trigger was pulled she heard," Gaz!" the loud boom of the gun firing back echoed.

He bullet sunk deep into flesh, but Gaz' eyes were on the green teen who was lying infront of her, his green blood running down his red uniform and onto the ground.

Zim fell forward and struck the stone floor below, he slowly pushed himself up from the ground, the bullet was lodged in his right side, he winced at the pain but fury replaced it quickly.

Four metal legs extended from his PAK, he darted forward and slammed into Carl, the gun clattered to the floor and slid, he stomped on the kid and did it again, he tried again but the boy rolled out of the way, he tried several more times with the other legs but the kid dodged them.

Zim threw himself down and sent a shattering punch to the kids jaw, the kid kicked him back and struck him in the eye, recoiling he backed away, the kid slid across the floor.

Zim hopped over to him again and slammed into him, flipping over and stood back up again, the boy sprinted to his right, a slight glimmer to his right.

Zim jumped forward again, landing right above him, he moved the legs back and prepared to strike again but was cut short.

Another loud bang echoed and Zim fell to the floor, even more blood seeped from his wounds, the kid held his gun once again, a large grin on his face.

Suddenly the gun was again sliding across the floor, Gaz stood above him with her fists balled up, she reached down and picked the boy from the ground, her presence was enough to send the kid into a panic and he did the wrong move next, he held his hand out and sent it across her face trying to get her to release him.

Gaz slammed her fist into his stomach, incredible pain shot through his body, her hand managed to enter into his body from the force of energy she used, ripping her hand loose blood splattered to the ground as it poured from his wound.

Tossing him aside she knelt down by Zim who was now cursing out in Irken, she bent down and picked him up, slowly walking off with him, the others sat in silence.

She was now outside, she had pulled out some bandage wraps and began to wrap up the wounds, first painfully extracting the bullets, Zim tried his best not to let out his whales of agony as they were ripped out.

She finished her wrapping, it wasn't perfect but would stop the bleeding, she looked down at his now exposed body since she had to take his shirt thing off to get to the wounds, he wasn't real muscular but it seemed to match his body and figure well.

There was a while of silence before she asked," Why did you save me?" Zim said," Well it was….." He stopped and thought for moment, he hadn't really thought about why he did save her, something inside him made him jump in the way, he said after a while," I am not sure why…. Have been felling different lately however…"

He began to explain to her what had happened a few weeks prior, what had caused his sudden change in attitude and relived it.

_Weeks back….._

_Zim smiled at the two beings on his screen, they looked less thrilled to see him, he said," My Tallest, I have finally figured out a way to take over the world I believe it will succeed if it goes according to plan, all I need is-"_

_The being closest cut him off with his hand and said," Zim I am just going to stop you here, I have heard you seventy five hundred times about your plans to take over that pathetic planet you keep talking about, I am sick and tired of this Zim, I ain't going to stop this time-"_

_The Purple alien behind him said," Red don't I want to see more funnies from him!" Red snapped at his partner and shouted," I have had enough of this charade, listen here Zim you weren't sent to Earth on some top secret assignment that we all needed you so desperately for, It was my decision to send you far away so that you would stop messing everything up, we were hoping that when you arrived in this area of space that you would have been sucked into a black hole or something, instead no, you actualy found a stupid planet full of, from what you have already explained is the most unnatuarly stupid life form known to the galaxy, and you can't stop them anyway, you were never an invader when we sent you, you were just dead wait and I am tired of hearing these reports that I don't even give a fuck about that the only thing we get out of it was entertainment, we are signing you off Zim, I, after finally getting to say this to your miserable little face, hearby revoke all right to be an invader, and Irken and most certainly an important thing to us, just go rot in a pit or something we don't want to hear another thing from you, I am so sick of it!"_

_Purple was actually surprised with his partner's ruthlessness sure it was funny but sheesh he didn't have to put it like that, Purple quickly added," Uh, but Zim I want to congradulate you, in all your time you have managed to bring good to us and the other invaders so thanks for not destroying us again, yah…."_

_Red glared at his partner again and said," what was that, trying to make him feel special in the inside, Just to crush any hope of feeling of importance I am going to tell you something I should have when I first laid my eyes on your little small figure, you are a defective, miserable little ex-Irken and when I find out you died somehow I will be the first to laugh on the spot you died, Red sighing out….."_

_Purple whispered to him," Sorry, didn't think he would bra ieak to you like that, just take it easy, live life on Earth, it sounds like a happy little spec I'm sure you will love it, well see you kid." Red shouted," PURPLE TURN THAT STUPID THING OFF ALREAY I SAID SIGNING OUT I MEANT NOW!"_

_The screen flickered one last time before shutting off, the computer asked," Uh Zim?" Zim turned and slowly walked towards the elevator, he entered without a word and walked out into his living room, he sat down and placed his head in his hands._

_He thought to himself," How could I have been so stupid, I should have known it was all a lie, no wonder the never seemed truly interested in what I was doing, how did I not see it?"_

_Back to present….._

Zim, if he had tearducts, would have been crying at this point, his whole body shook as he finished his story to her, she felt deep for him, it must have been tough for him to learn his whole mission was a complete lie.

She gently stroked his head which still had his wig on, slowly she removed his wig, but he did not resist it and allowed her to remove his disguise, they were no longer at Skool and had entered her home as he talked to her, she removed the last of his disguise which was his fake eyes or contacts.

Slowly she began to rub his head more, this time his actual head which was much smoother then it looked, he seemed to enjoy it since he would lean into her while she did it, her arm braced against his antennae and his body instantly filled with pleasure as he moaned happily, it was very strange even to him.

She moved her hand and placed it gently on his face, slowly there eyes met again, her light Brown eyes gazed into his bright maroon eyes, they both leaned in and met lips, Zim slowly pulling her closely as she reached around his neck and pulled him closer.

Dib grumbled angrily, his sister disappeared after Zim saved her ( he would probably have to thank him for it later) he continued to mumble as the door open, his gaze falling on the two who were now on the couch in a passionate kiss.

Dib's eyes opened wide as he stared, he must have hit something because both suddenly realized he was there and separated instantly, he just tapped his foot impatiently, wanting to know exactly what was going on.

**If any of you were wondering about the Tallest I will tell you that Purple still dislikes Zim but I wanted atleast one of them to seem some what kind to him, I figred Purple is dumber the Red so why not him, unless I am mis understood, pleae tell me and I will change it, thanks for reading this far, the nect chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Membrane Way

Gaz and Zim both blushed as they received the same look from Dib, he asked," Alright what is going on?" Gaz rolled her eyes and said," Nothing, we were just hanging out!"

Dib crossed his arms and said," Yah hanging a bit close don't you think, I mean just yesterday you seemed ready to kill each other now I find you kissing the Alien, am I missing something here?"

Zim shrugged his shoulder as he walked past Dib, he said," well see you Gaz…..Dib-human." He nodded his head at him and walked past trying to leave, Dib stepped in his way; he rolled her eyes and looked at him.

Dib and Zim were locked in a deadly glaring match, Gaz broke the two up and said," Alright stop already, listen I need to get going, I have a few things to do before the day is out, you two are going to sit here and make up by the time I get back or else!"

The two sighed heavily but agreed, so after she left the two sat down, in plain silence the two watched a blank TV, Zim broke the silence and asked," This is going to be difficult if we can't put aside our differences."

Dib nodded and said," Yah I know, but I am just not okay with having an evil invader dating my sister, who plans to destroy the Earth."

Zim looked down, he whimpered," I'm no longer an invader…." Dib leaned closer and asked," what did you say?" Zim sighed in defeat and said," I'm no longer an invader ok….." Dib looked over confused since when wasn't he an invader?

Dib asked," Well how long haven't you been an invader?" Zim grasped at his head and said," Alright listen carefully because I will only tell you once!" Zim began to discuss with him exactly what happened only a few weeks ago and what had occurred with the Tallest.

After he was finished, Dib thought carefully about his next words, he knew that it was private and hurt him a lot, so why did he tell him? After a bit he said," So your leaders were lying to you just get rid of you, man that is harsh!"

Zim smiled and said," Well I never really thought about it as much as I should have, if the mighty ZIM had thought about it I'm sure I would have found out, but our pride and dedication is too much to think more on the subject."

Dib nodded and asked," So you never questioned them ever?" Shaking his head Zim could not think of a single time he had disobeyed them.

The door thrust open harshly as Gaz walked back in, quite surprised the two weren't at each other's throats, she said," told you guys you could do it." She walked by and entered her room upstairs.

Dib walked over and turned the TV on, Zim looked at the screen and instantly slanted his eyes, he said," Isn't that the weird guy who you tried to prove to that I was an alien?" Dib just nodded as he was already entranced by it.

Purple turned towards Red who was searching through the main frame in front of him, he asked," What are you up too!" Red tugged at his antennae angrily and said," nothing, just finding a way to begin the next Operation Impending Doom, I need to get my mind from all this stress about Zim…."

Suddenly a strange reaction caused the entire Massive to shut down; two seemingly dark eyes beamed through the darkness, he said," Backup generator full power!" The lights and various systems began to come back to life, his eye twitched as he looked at the blank screen in front of him, where moments ago was full of data on his project.

Turning away he asked one of the technical Irkens," Tell me exactly what just happened!" The Irken began to type on the system and said," Sir, retinal scan show that there was some form of unknown virus implanted in our system." Red glared at him and said," What do you mean virus, there is no virus like that, one that could take out the Massive like that, where did it come from!"

The Irken returned to the computer, it took a lot longer to track the source, an image showed on his screen, Purple saw the look on Red's face turn from rage to full on hell-bent fury, he hissed angrily as he shouted," ZIMMMMM!" The entire Massive echoed with his voice.

As soon as he was finished he turned and walked away, Purple asked," where are you going?" Red stopped in his tracks, turning he said sinisterly," I'm going to kill Zim!" he spat the name out in despise as he left the control station, Purple only managed to turn away.

A top class Voot Cruiser fired up in the docking bay, it was a deep and dark red color, Red signaled the doors and the entire thing shot out of the docking station, it's course was set, top speed it would reach Earth In only a matter of days, hissing angrily he snatched up an old looking device and said," I am going to overly enjoy this….."

Zim was asleep on the chair near the couch; Dib didn't care since he wasn't trying to conquer the world anymore and allowed him to stay over.

The next day was very uneventful, there were a lot of rumors going on about Gaz and Zim being in a relationship but it was not proven though Dib already expected it to be so.

Gaz met up with Zim and her brother at the end of Skool, for some reason neither were getting on each other's nerves like usual, instead they were getting along just fine.

However playing a three way game against Gaz proved that she was the boss if gaming, it took twenty-five defeats to figure that out for both of them.

Zim grumbled and argued that his control must have been defective, but cringed at the word and crept back into silence, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Gaz pulled him over and hugged him, Zim smiled and returned the warm feeling.

Dib was backing away allowing them a little privacy and entered his room, the two sat back down realizing he had left, Gaz began slowly rubbing his face, Zim smiled back and held her closely, again the two were drawn back in a kiss, slowly Gaz moved her hand up and slowly rubbed her hand down his antennae as she moved closer to him.

Zim once again moaned in delight at her touch as she continued. "Well my little Gaz finally found a nice boyfriend did she, and it's the little green foreign kid, great someone you know of not some strange Emo kid."

The two instantly froze as a television was floating near them, Professor Membrane, if you could see it, had a large grin, he said," So what's the little green kids name again?" The professor approached and a metal arm extended out, Zim shook it and said," I am Zim."

He nodded and said," well hello Zim, I am Gaz and Dib's father, Professor Membrane, it's a pleasure t- Hey I didn't say that you could touch that, your far to naive to touch those things, go over there and work on the squid batch would you."

Zim looked at the man with a questioning expression, ignoring it he said," Well that's how paid workers are; think they can handle anything….. Anyway so you and Gaz are dating right, I think it's great about time one of my children found something besides their own personal possessions, so how long have you been together?"

Zim glanced back to Gaz looking for an answer, she said quickly," About a year or two dad, he waited till I was a bit older you know how some people are about dating age wise?" The dad nodded and said," Boy tell me about it, never had a tougher time getting your mom to even warmed up to my father….. But she eventually saved him from a burning fire and got his trust."

Zim interested asked," How did the fire start?" The scientist said," Oh I started it, I was working on one of my many experiments at the time and one of them exploded into a raging fire, I of course made it look like an accident as best as I could."

Zim seemed fascinated by his evil intentions and thought him a mad genius, he asked," What type of evil are you?" By the way he spoke he wasn't angered by him, Membrane said," Not evil young green boy, it is SCIENCE the most important kind and I PROFESSOR MEMBRANE, am the lead of all fields of science!"

Gaz shook her head and said," Uh dad I think that Dib took something from your lab again, maybe you should check?" The screen quickly moved out of their way and entered a room leading down.

Zim turned and said," Trying to get rid of your dad by getting Dib….." He was now closer to her and said," you're so vicious!" His tone was much lighter though as he spoke.

Gaz dragged him back to the couch, and sat back down, smiling she said," So I see you like my dad, I miss the times we just get to hang out, it never seems he is home much."

Zim answered," He would have made a brilliant Tallest by sure; he seems to have some wicked ideas from what I remember seeing."

Gaz pulled out a little key she held with her, turning she said," Here take this would you, it is very important to me it is the only real thing I have from my mom." Zim looked at her uncertain, he said," No don't trust ZIM with this, it might end up missing." Gaz had already thrown it over his neck, smiling she said," I am sure you will do fine."

Zim looked down at the strange key; it was so strange looking unlike anything he had ever seen, smiling he nodded his head and said," Alright I will take it, only because you asked me to."

She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and went to go upstairs, she stopped to stroke his antennae one last time before leaving, he practically purred as she did so and he was upset when she stopped.

Skool on the next day was as normal as usual only for some reason something was uneasy on the ex-invader as he continued to stare out the window.

Dib noticed his constant freaking out and looked out the window as well; he however didn't see anything out of the ordinary or feel some strange vibe in the air.

Zim raised his hand, Ms. Bitters sighed in relief for it wasn't Dib, she asked," What is it Zim…" Zim asked," May I go to the bathroom Ms. Bitters?" Ms. Bitters slithered over and handed him a writs iron, she said," This will cause your body to be electrocuted if you try and escape…"

Zim walked out as she slithered back, he remembered a similar device a few years back only it was a collar that would explode if he left.

He shook his head as he entered the restroom, slowly he entered one of the stalls and placed two metal straps to the wall, an image of GIR appeared.

GIR shouted," MASTA YOU CALLED ME, YAYYYY ME GIR HAPPY HAVE PARTY!" Zim waited for him to stop his dance, after five minutes he shouted," GIR I need you to ask the computer to scan or any other alien technology not form my base."

The little robot was silent for a moment, smiling he said," OKAYDOKEY!" he quickly ran away and left his master waiting patiently, it took another ten minutes but GIR finally appeared, he was wearing a little hat and was just smiling into the video screen.

Zim glared at the robot and shouted," Well what did the computer say!" GIR smiled into the camera before saying," HE SAID HE TRY AND LOCATE THE SOURCE OF ANY OBJECT NEARBY AND WOULD TELL GIR WHEN WAFFLES DONE!" He rushed into the kitchen and was gone.

Zim yanked the strips off of the wall and glared at the thought of his stupid robot always messing things up, it was such a simple task; he could only hope GIR did as instructed.

Zim exited the bathroom and walked back to his previous class, none of which had paid much attention to his return, all except Dib who was still trying to figure out what was going on, if he knew he would have told him, he thought to himself.

The final bell rang and signaled for the end of Skool, Zim walked down the street by himself, when the two approached him, Dib was quiet most of the way, he knew something was up and didn't want to push him.

They followed him slowly and quietly no one knew exactly what to say or talk about, finally they reached his house and walked inside, Zim thrusts open his door and noticed that GIR was rolling on the ground.

He shouted," GIR go to the corner and think about what you have done!" GIR frowned but did as commanded, as his voice rang through the building the computer behind the monkey picture above his couch flipped over.

It said," _Zim, GIR had me search for that technology you wanted to find_….." Zim tapped his foot waiting, he asked," Okay so what about it?" The computer seemed to almost regret his words," _well I found the signal and the person latched onto my signal rather quickly sir_…" The computer was still holding info back, Zim said angrily," So then what, tell me already!?"

The computer sighed in defeat and said," _the being has been trying to open up a link into the system and It is taking all power to hold them back, sir what I_-"

Zim shrugged and said," let them through they want to mess with the all mighty Zim then let them!" The computer sighed again as it obeyed, a loud buzzing noise was heard as the link was made, a dark figure was sitting in his seat.

Zim shouts," Who dares try to hack into Zim's base and try to open link, I fear none!" The figure seemed to shake at the sound of him, he smiled and said," So you fear me do you, of course you would who would not fear the all mighty Zim!"

"I told you once you little Cretan, you're not an all mighty being you're a pathetic runt, oh and I received that little prank you sent us, the whole entire Massive failed on us and shut down, and I was working on the next Operation Impending Doom and all my work was erased, isn't that just fucking fun!"

Zim froze in his track, he shook at the voice Dib and Gaz both noticed his reaction, she said," Hey leave him alone he did-" She didn't even come close to finishing as he shouted," Silence you annoying spec I wasn't talking to you earthling I was talking to Zim, now let the short freak answer me himself!"

For the first time in his life, Zim didn't even want to look at the Tallest he had worshipped as his leader and the other one as well, what was he going to do?


	4. Chapter 4: First Class Arrival

Zim waited before finally saying something," Red….." The being rolled his eyes and said angrily," Don't address me like I'm your buddy, whether your an Irken or not you still respect me and call me Tallest, oh how I loathe you….."  
Dib glared back at him and shouted," You stupid alien, Zim was probably your most loyal of all your people, how can you treat him like nothing!" Red snarled and replied," I am not stupid! And as for Zim I don't care how loyal he apparently is, I was hoping he was sucked into a black hole, not actually find a pathetic planet to take over."

Dib smirked and said," Big bad Red gets angry when someone calls him stupid ooh scary, what you going to do from The Massive?" The computer said," Actually he isn't on the Massive right now."

Both Dib and Zim asked," Wait what, he isn't on the Massive?" The computer continued," It says he is in space at this point, I am not sure where or why, all the system tells me is that the Massive is located at Quadrant 15 in the Seinoa Galaxy, but he is located about 11 light years away."

Zim scratched his head; Dib turned back to the Tallest and said," What are you up to alien!" Red chuckled slightly and said," Why would I tell you what I'm up to, it wouldn't benefit you to know?"

Zim snarled back and said," Well I don't care where you are, what are you up to, I demand to know since you are clearly not on the Massive, which I don't recall you ever doing prior!"

Red snickered and said," well then Zim, since you're so terrifying I will tell you, I am actually headed to Earth at this very moment." Zim wasn't sure he heard him correctly, shaking his head he asked," Wait, you're headed to Earth, what are you coming for then, there is nothing here for you?"

His strange maniacal laugh was not usual to Red as Zim could remember, he shook his head and said," Oh quite on the contrary I'm afraid, you see you're on Earth, the reason I left the Massive, was so I could remove the only thorn in my side left!" He paused for a moment to breathe from his over excitement, he continued," I am coming to kill you Zim!"

Zim actually smiled at this he said," Red if I may be so bold as to say that you can't win a fight against a top warrior such as myself, you are merely the tallest that is all!"

Red's eyes twitched as he gathered what Zim said, he said coldly," One day Zim, I will arrive in one day, live life on this cruddy planet as good as you can, because tomorrow, you will regret sending that virus!" The terminal shut off instantly afterwards.

Dib snickered and said," By his face I don't think you could have gotten him any matter Zim, you must have done a number to him in the past because he had been building up for some time now, but don't worry Zim, we are still here for you right Gaz?"

Gaz was still glaring at the screen, she said darkly," he interrupted me; boy is he going to pay for that!" Dib smiled and said," Yah that's the spirit Gaz, now let's come up with a plan for taking him down, I suppose we can-"

Zim cut him off and said," No Dib-human, I would hate to have my final day if the plan were to fail, knowing the last day was spent plotting a way to defeat Red, come on lets hang out before tomorrow…"

Zim's normal voice was now light and very quiet; Dib sighed heavily and followed after Zim, Gaz quickly scurrying after them.

Zim was setting up the system, if that's what you could actually call it, because he was trying to plug the wrong end into the large TV.

Dib shook his head, had Red really affected him that much that he couldn't even focus, he crossed over and grabbed Zim by the shoulders and turned to face him, staring hi down he said," Look at yourself Zim, what happened to that evil invader we used to know!"

Zim shrugged and said," He died years back, his memory, his memory survive sometime after that, I am no invader Dib, I was just a useless pawn to them."

Dib shook him violently and said," But you're not a pawn to us Zim, you are a friend, now snap out of it, you're the same exact being you were all these years, get a grip so they lied at least now you can get back at them, take your revenge Zim, remember who Zim is."

Zim's sight became fuzzy and the world started to spin until there was nothing, and he fell forward. Dib caught him, Gaz racing over to help him to the couch, Gaz asked," What happened?" Dib shook his head and replied," Not too sure, but from what I have gathered it seems that Zim fainted from all that has happened, let's give him time to rest ok."

_Zim looked around, he could see nothing but darkness, suddenly everything came at him at once, he was no longer in a blank world, he stood near a building only the sky was very dark, it must have been night time, suddenly a chilling voice sent his spine crawling," I told you Zim, your nothing, all you are Is another useless life form in my way, and intend to purge you from this universe!"_

_Zim turned to face Red only now realizing the serious pain in his side, a large wound was visible, his green blood flowing down his dirt and ripped uniform, he slowly stood up and opened his PAK to hi spider legs._

_Red pulled out some strange device, Zim could not tell what it was since it was so dark, Red lashed out quickly and struck it across his face, Zim few back and crashed through the walls of a nearby building._

_Red approached him and snatched him by his neck, smiling he said," Don't you see now ZIM! You're not even good enough to defeat me, what are you Hmm Zim, your certainly not an Irken, your just simply to dumb for that, and a warrior, but what are you!"_

_He sent the strange weapon into Zim's stomach and bashed at him, he sent another blow as he continued, he shouted," So what are you then, I'll tell you what you are your nothing!"_

_Zim shuddered on the ground as he slowly rose to his feet, turning he looked around, his eyes locking on the people and others scattered around, some hurt an others just confused, his eyes rested on tow figures across the street, Gaz and Dib._

_They were motionless, Zim didn't want to think they could be dead, he heard a chuckle from behind him, Red said," Oh don't worry about them Zim, the big head is going to be eaten by some beast of my choice and the girl… Since you like her so much I going to be killed personally by me, just before I kill you of course, wouldn't want you to miss it!"_

_Zim turned to face Red, who was now walking casually towards him, Zim could still hear his voice, and telling him he was nothing and that was all._

_A sudden thought entered his head, Dib-human he told me I was Zim, that is who I am, no need for being Irken, I am Zim!_

_He jumped up and was again on his meta spider legs, Red lunged at him with his weapon, Zim slid under and slammed into his lower torso flipping him as well, Red was hurled back and was surprised by the sudden shock of pain in his stomach, he shouted," How, your nothing compared to me, you always have been!"_

_Zim shouted," NO, I AM NOT NOTHING, I AM ZIM; all shall fear the mighty Zim and you have made your final mistake Red!" Zim charged at Red who charged back, suddenly the world flashed again and he was in darkness again._

Zim awoke with a wide grin, he shouted," I am Zim, of course the great and all mighty Zim, who needs Irken when you have me!" Dib and Gaz were awakened by his sudden shouting; he had a large grin on his face as he looked to them.

Dib asked confused," I thought you were confused about what to do, and what Red said, what's with the large smile?" Zim patted his head and said," Simple Dib-human I have realized I am greater then Irken, I am ZIM the greatest!"

Zim hopped off of his couch and said," Computer please read to me the time of day?" The computer beeped a few times before it said," Sir it is 7 in the morning sir."

Zim nodded his head and said," Come Dib and Gaz we are headed to Skool!" Dib confused asked," but what about Red, isn't he coming for you?" Zim chuckled and said," Don't worry I know what I am doing Dib-human and sister."

Gaz slanted her eyes and said," you can just say Gaz no need to call me Gaz-human or Dib-sister, why do you still do that anyway?" Zim shrugged and said," It is fun for Zim, don't try and change me from doing so, we must be going now though, for the cranky lady will be mad, not that I care but still!"

Dib and Gaz reluctantly joined the new happier Zim on his way to Skool, even though it seemed like a normal day, they knew sooner or later e would appear and case havoc.

Zim however was just doing as he wanted to have fun before he would probably die, smiling he said," Uh Ms. Bitters what exactly is the day of destruction for Earth?"

Ms. Bitters turned and said," finally one of you catches on, yes Zim the day of destruction is said to take place at the moment of total chaos, which do to your generation, will be very soon, and none of you will survive, because like there was before you, there was NOTHING and likewise afterwards there will be NOTHING!"

Her voice set shivers down most of the classes spines, she said," alright then, we are supposed to watch the news today, because the principle made it mandatory, I would have been fine with yelling at you, but that isn't teaching you anything apparently, now sit down and be quiet so the rest of us can pretend to care!"

She flicked the remote on and slid to her desk, slowly turning to watch, the man said," well that is all Brenda, and we have a special report from Professor Membrane, let's give it up for him!"

Clapping was heard as the scene switched to an open area, Professor Membrane was standing with his hands behind his back, he said as someone signaled him," Greeting viewers, I PROFESSOR MEMBRANE have designed an ingenious device that when used will allow people to fly, well temporarily at least, but the advantages to flight are much more impressive then the injuries that may occur!"

A man said from behind," Look out it's a meteor!" The man pointed up as a ball of fire entered the atmosphere, Professor Membrane remained totally oblivious to it however, the object came into view revealing a strange ship, the ship lands right behind the area the professor was.

The kids in class were intrigued by the strange object that appeared from the sky, Zim and Dib however were horrified for they knew what was inside. The strange glass dome on top opened and a strange being jumped down.

He walked over and shoved Professor Membrane out of the way and smiled viciously into the camera, he said," well Zim this planet sure is different from when you described it, maybe I should think again about invading, after your demise of course!"

The class seemed to turn form the TV to Zim, who was shaking nervously, the being continued," Zim I have a little proposition for you, if I-"He was instantly interrupted as he too was shoved out of the way, Professor Membrane glared at the being who had slight height advantaged so him, he shouted," how dare you push me PROFESSOR MEMBRANE out of the way to speak to Gaz' boyfriend I have ever been ore insulted in my entire life!"

Professor Membrane struck Red across the face with a powerful punch to the jaw, Red flung back and crashed into the stand behind him.

The camera was still able to get everything that was happening, Red instantly hopped back up, he shouted," how dare you strike me across the face, you are going to pay for that!"

He whipped out the strange weapon, Zim instantly realizing what it was shook remembering it form his dream.

Professor Membrane reached into his pocket, he whipped out a strange metal rod, the top part began to spark to life, Membrane and red were now glaring at each other both had an unknown weapon.

Red struck first as he swung out rapidly, Membrane blocked with the metal and quickly countered striking his head, Red spun and kicked him back, and Membrane stumbled back and tripped over some object.

He quickly recovered however surprising everyone, Membrane sent the lighting rod into Red's chest sending him back, red however quickly struck back and cut through his suit, blood was now visible, Membrane looked down and shouted," My suit!"

Anger rushed to his head as a blade emerged from the end of the rod; he slashed across Red's chest, green blood dripped form the open cut.

The two however were very equally matched do to their similar attacks, height, and weapons, Red smiled as his PAK opened revealing his spider like legs (I have seen pictures and he does have a PAK so he can have metal sider legs).

In a sudden quick jab one of his sharp bladed appendages, sliced into Membrane's stomach, Dib slammed his chair away in anger and horror, Zim watched unable to think about it.

Red smiled and said," You can't beat a member of the Irken race with such a weak weapon!" Membrane was no longer moving, his head perched up suddenly and he said while his glasses seemed to shimmer," you know that Metal Is a great conduit for lightning?"

Red rolled his eyes and said," So what, everyone knows that?" Membrane held up his metal rod, Red's eyes widened more and he tried to pull his leg free, all a bit to late however.

Lighting shocked through his body and into his PAK as Professor Membrane sent wave after wave of lighting into his body.

Red slammed him aside and whipped his claw free, he turned and said," Hmm, quite a formidable opponent, for your intriguing skill in combat I have decided to allow you the honor of living, now then Zim, if you have been watching as you can see I am still fine and even though his attempt was good he lacked the skill to finish me, now here is the proposal, you will fight for the humans and if you win, either I am dead or I will leave, and if I win, I get to kill you and take over the Earth I am waiting Zim!"

The class once again had their attention on him, Dib said as he ran by," Come on Zim we have to go!" Zim hopped out of his desk, and followed before he was gone he heard," Get him Zim!"

He nodded his head and took off towards Gaz and Dib who he was sure was already waiting for them, as his theory was correct the three quickly found the area the broadcast had been at, there sitting alone was Red smiling at them as they approached, Professor Membrane was no longer there however, surprising to the three, now the being was only a few feet away, his hands behind his back smiling at them.


	5. Chapter 5: Dualing

Red stepped closer to the three, and bent down more to look at them, he hissed in disgust as he looked at them, he said angrily," You honestly don't know how long I have dreamed of this day Zim, you won't be able to imagine the joy that will flow through me killing you, so what are those doing with you?"

He gestured to Gaz and Dib, Zim snarled and said," they are my friends and they are here to help me beat you!" He glared straight back at Red who gazed at the other two before looking back to him.

Red stood tall once again, smiling he said," well even with their help it won't do much, so Zim since you're here, I'm guessing you agreed to my wager then?" Zim merely stood his ground, not responding to his question, this seemed to irritate him even more.

He said sinisterly," Fine be that way, I could truly care less if you chose to or not, I a here to kill you not have a friendly wager!" Red slammed his arm down ending the chat.

Zim jumped back and slid, Red rushed him and kicked him across the chest, Dib jumped trying to slam his head but Red jumped up and over Dib, Gaz was next to strike, she was faster then her brother and was able to cut his shoulder blade with her pocket knife she had pulled out.

Red landed perfectly fine and wiped his shoulder, a bit of blood stained his uniform as he continued his strike, he slid as Gaz was coming forward and flipped his leg up into her side, Gaz was flung back and hit the ground.

Dib held his dad's strange weapon and struck the back of his head with it, Red spun around to face the teen, Dib struck again only to be held up.

Red rammed him with his head and hit him back to the ground, Gaz flung herself forward, as Zim grasped her hands, Zim spun a few times before releasing her.

Red was sent flying back from a devastating blow to his chest, he staggered back but quickly straightened out, he glared directly at Gaz, his eyes burning deeply.

Four metal legs slammed into the ground angrily as he brang his spider leg out, his however were much different from Zim's, His spider leg were a bit thicker and were they ended there three lines running from the center of the tip of the leg, up about a half a foot.

He quickly leapt forward an rushed them again, his speed increased do to the legs, the ground cracked at the pressure he was forcing them down.

Zim charged his out as well, but the Tallest was much quicker and easily avoided his attacks, kicking him back with his own legs, he flung one more at Zim who was able to duck, but a second knocked him to the ground.

Gaz and Dib rushed on both sides and attacked together, Red leapt high above, dodging there attack, he spun around and crashed down hard where Zim had been, zim managed to scamper away before he impacted the ground.

Red hissed and leapt out of the hole, a surprise kick made him stagger back, Dib once again had the weapon drawn, Dib raced forward and hopped onto the metal leg.

Red snarled and flailed his legs trying to knock him off, Dib shocked the leg again, but he was set rocketing from the lighting that hit him as well.

Red fell to the ground, all of the legs and his PAK were sending sparks around his body, he slowly pushed himself up, the spider legs helping him as well.

Blood splattered to the ground as Gaz slicked across his face, his eyes cut deep open, he screeched in pan and closed his eyes while holding it, he shouted," Errr….. That does it!"

Two of the legs retracted back and where shorter then before, they were now bulkier, these two however where the one with the three lines at the tips, what happened next explained it.

The tips separated into three separate jagged looking fingers, these legs could retract to make arms, and at the end were two deadly looking claws.

Red raced forward and knocked Gaz over, Zim slammed into him before he could hit her with the claw, Zim rose above and slammed one of his spider legs against Red's chest.

Blood seeped through the opening that was made, Red pulled back and slashed across Zim's face, Zim flew back from the force and crashed into the ground.

Dib tried to hit Red with the rod, he snatched the boys arm as he tried to, pressure crushed his wrist under the Tallest's strength, Dib hollored in pain as he fell to the ground.

Red smiled at the boy's suffering, a sudden shock of pain shot through him like before, Gaz had her pocketknife lodged deep in his chest, he flung the girl off, he painfully ripped the knife out and tossed it away.

Red looked down at the girl, his claw now had her clamped against the ground, the pressure on her chest continuing to rise, he looked around to see Zim with still dazed look, suddenly froze in his tracks.

Red smiled and said," So this is what that guy was talking about, this is that little girl that you like so much, oh the day just keeps getting better, killing her in front of you that will bring a lot of joy won't it!"

Zim growled at him and slowly approached, the claw pressed down harder, he could hear the slightest whimper she made, Red said," so if you don't want to save this pathetic weak earthling you had better surrender yourself, and of course your life!"

Zim smiled at Red, which made him drop his good mood, Red hissed and said," Something funny to you about this?" Zim grinned evilly and said," Well I would love to tell you that you messed up big time, but oh wait did."

Red grind his teeth and shouted," WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ERRRR I DON'T GET YOUR LOGIC ZIM YOU OBVIOUSLY TRYING TO GET ME TO DROP MY GUARD OR SOMETH-" He was stopped short as he was thrown across the area and slammed into a nearby tree.

He turned his head back around, Gaz glared at him and shouted," No one calls me pathetic and weak, no one!" Red smashed his claw through the tree in frustration, he charged at Zim this time, Zim hopped up but his leg was swiped by the claw.

Zim was now facing the Tallest, his eyes were blood red and burned with hatred, he struggled to escape but couldn't break his leg free.

Red breathed heavily, he never expected that a mighty being like himself would ever be harmed by such creatures, how had this planet gone missed so easily.

He slammed Zim into the ground, but not before removing his robotic legs, he said," well Zim what did I tell you, I would laugh on your grave, but I win twice because I also get to make your grave it's a win for me twice!"

Zim shook his head and said," After you Red." Red moved his bleeding eye up in questioning manner, his entire body engulfed in lightened once again, Zim instantly moved away and turned back.

The lightning rod was now lodged in red's PAK, a large crack split where the little dagger piece tore through into it, his body sparked over hundreds of times before the thing died out.

Red was motionless, his whole body still as the night that was moving in, Zim as once again with Gaz and Dib, they looked over to the Tallest.

Another spark shot out from his PAK, the rod fell from where it was and struck the ground below, Red was still motionless, his body showing no sign of moving, an antennae twitched before his blood eyes opened back up.

His gaze fell on the three in front of him, he stumbled forward as he continued moving, he drew out the weapon he had when he fought Professor Membrane.

The three were still smirking at him however, his state was very weak, he stepped closer but stopped, his hand went up and he hit a few buttons on the side of his wrist device.

Zim glared at him, he thought,' What is he up to?' His eyes darted to the right and he jumped up, his ship past by as soon as he did so.

Turning strange weapons appeared from slots on the front of his Voot, he said," well guess that time for playing fair is over, time to get serious I'll destroy you whether by hand or by weapon."

He three too cover as he began barraging them with lasers and strange black missiles with the Irken symbol on them.

The ground around them began to grow unstable as his weapons tour through the Earth, Zim managed to escape from the area, the others chasing after him.

Red however was not going to let them go, as he chased them down, the three could feel the steam and fire from his weapons as his systems continued to relentlessly attack him, the three turn another corner, only to find a dead end.

Zim stops first and tries to turn but his gaze falls on the Voot, Red smiled down and said," don't worry this actually won't hurt as bad as I want it to!"

Zim prepared for the blast but suddenly heard the wall next to them collapse, the Voot was now in the wall but easily escaped, the entire thing turned around to see what happened.

A strange robot was infornt of them, it had a long blade on it's had, that was jagged, it's body was white with strange missile areas, the head had a very lager, double circular window to look out of, it was instantly figured out who it belonged to.

Professor Membrane laughed from inside he said," No one interrupts me when I'm talking!" Red slammed his hand on the controls and shouted," I aloud you to live, how dare you turn on me!"

Membrane responds," Well that was your first mistake wasn't it, now you pay for insulting my Genius with your incompetence!"

The robot swung forward, the Voot was able to dodge the attack, Red shouted," Your not the only one with a robot you know!"

The Voot quickly unraveled and was now constructed and looked a lot like the Tallest as well, Zim said," No mistaking it now, your father would have defently been an evil Tallest had he been an Irken." Dib shrugged and agreed.

The two robots clashed again, this time both doing damage to each other, Membrane launched his arm out and sent Red bot to the ground.

Red Bot quickly countered it and kicked it Membrane Mech across the head, sending it into the back wall of another building.

Membrane Mech quickly pushed itself up, it's back opened up to reveal a strange turbine, the entire thing lifted off of the ground, Red Bot lifted off of the ground as well.

The two machines charge eachother again, clashing of metal sends a large hockwave, glass smashed form the sound created.

Membrane Mech punched up and knocked the Red Bot up and aused it to flip a few times before finally stopping, spinning rapidly the Red Bot slammed into Membrane Mech and knocked it to the ground, as it reached it, it quickly kicked of the ground and flew back up, causing a tremer.

Membrane Mech caught up with the Red Bot nearing the atmosphere, Red said," how about we take this battle off the planet, if your machine can handle it that is?"

Membrane chuckled and said," I can surely survive space since it is designed for space flight, but only I know how this marvel works!"

The two machines flew up into the vacuum of space, neither machine showing any signs of failing into the cold depths of space.

Red Bot fired out laser at it's target, Membrane countered with his own missiles, Red blew one up but the chemical inside exploded out and fired onto his ship, shars of metal pelted the glass.

He pressed a green button and said," Two can play at this game!" His brand of missile fired out as well, Membrane's ship revealed it had a shielding system for various attacks and countered back with a solid hit.

Four mechanical arms appeared out of the back of the robot, Membrane scoffed and said," please those won't do anything to my machine like it did to my body!"

A ball of energy appeared and he fired it at the machine, Membrane Mech was struck hard and flung backwards, another ball struck this time damaging his arm.

Membrane typed into his computer and a large metal object came out of the hand, lightning appeared all around it, striking fast he smacked Red Bot's head and sent it spiraling back.

Red quickly countered his pitiful attack and slammed the legs at him, Membrane sent a lot of force and snapped off one of the legs as the others shoved him back.

The leg sparked and died down as the energy inside died away, Red Bot swung his other legs trying to cut the Membrane Mech.

Membrane Mech snatched the legs and pulled the robot closer, he slammed his baton into the machine and punctured through.

Like wise his machine seemed to snap around the arm where all the pressure was sent. Red's machine seemed to be failing since the energy pack was struck with the lighting rod, he slammed his hands down in frustration, missiles fired out from Red Bot, Both machines were caught in the explosion.

Membrane slammed forward as the shielding of his robot shattered, the glass shattered afterwards, he pressed a strange helmet onto his head as the oxygen rushed out.

Red was slammed back against his computer, his window was broken and the system jammed, he pressed a button his suit and a bubble appeared over his head, and vanished as quickly.

The computer said," Failure in main controls, failure I engine, there are several holes within the ship." Red growled angrily as his computer continued to tell him the failures of his ship, as it lowly fell into orbit.

"You give me your hand now!" Red looked up, Professor Membrane was standing inside of his ship now, hi just above stuck against this one, he said," Come on, you have to get out of here, this ship won't last much longer and you will me sucked into the atmosphere and blow up."

Red hissed again and said," I don't need help, I am perfectly fine, you think I can't handle myself, besides we still haven't finished our fight!" Red lashed out and swiped at him.

Membrane backed away, realizing this being was clearly trouble he readied himself for the next attack. Red slashed at him with his weapon, Membrane dived down and uppercutted him.

Red wiped the blood that dripped from his already busted jaw, he jabbed his hand into his stomach and slammed him back, Membrane fell over and out of the ship, now on a lower part.

Red jumped down and tried to strike him, Membrane jumped back and slid across the smooth hull, Red slashed at him with his claws, blood stained Membrane's coat where he struck his face.

Membrane hopped up and pulled himself to a floor above, Red chased after him as the ship began to rock more.

Membrane swung his leg out as Red jumped up, he knocked him back and he struck the computer behind him, shock ran across his body once again and he fell down.

Membrane shook his head as he walked back to his robot, the arm of his ship finally snapped off around the wrist, Membrane watched the other craft fall into the atmosphere, it only took a few minutes for the heat and pressure to rip the ship apart in an explosion.


	6. Chapter 6: Tricky Transmissions

Membrane Mech touched back down and landed near the three teens that were still waiting; Membrane opened the main hatch and exited the machine.

Dib ran over and hugged his father, Membrane said," well son it's good to see you to, and Gaz how are things with Zim?"

Dib cut her off before she could speak an asked," What happened to the alien dad?" Membrane rubbed his head and said," alien? Well the red guy decided to stay with his ship, it's too bad he seemed real intelligent for what he had, but I guess he had other priorities then SCIENCE!"

Dib raised an eyebrow and said," Uh dad he was an alien, same as Zim?" Membrane laughed slightly and said," See funny, someday you will be as funny as Gaz."

Dib sighed and accepted defeat, Zim asked," So what happened up there?" Membrane rose a hand in the air rapidly he said," Ah yes the challenge of SCIENCE, my machine against his in deep space, we were both evenly matched but an accidental missile launch damaged mostly his ship and he wouldn't accept help as his ship freed from mine and fell into the atmosphere!"

Zim scratched his head, Gaz pulled him back and said to him," so now what, is the other Tallest going to come?" Zim shrugged and said," Not sure, just going to have to wait and see I guess, by the way you sure did goo against him."

Gaz smiled and said," Yah you didn't do so bad yourself either… So I guess we should get going, the rest of-"Gaz was stopped short as Zim pulled her in, his lips met hers, at first she was startled and couldn't react.

She allowed herself to relax and slowly move her hand to his neck pulling him closer, Zim similarly wrapped his arms around her.

Dib and Membrane felt a bit awkward and the two entered the Membrane Mech to discuss it's making and how it works.

Membrane said," Now son this is one of my GREATEST inventions, like Super Toast and others, this however is a large fighting robot, this whole thing is powered by what I call, the Electron Pack, The Electron Pack actually creates Electrons in its generator and it travels through this mighty machine, every working part uses it to work, so son what else did you want to know?"

Dib scratched his head and asked," So how and when did you build this?" Membrane scratched his chin and said," Well it was about a year ago when it was finished, and by how well we were able to create a rare metal using some unknown form of metal in a strange meteorite, I forget what we named it….. anyway that is what we used."

Zim and Gaz were both against the far wall of the building, she had already begun to rub his antennae while he massaged her back with his hand, which when gloveless was good for relieving stress, finally the two separated, taking in a few breaths of air.

Gaz smiled and Zim returned the smile, he said," I think I should get going now, I have something I need to do, tell Dib and your dad I will be at the base if they need me."

Zim was gone before Gaz realized what he said, she said," Did he call him Dib?" The confusion was ended quickly when the robot opened up again and the two approached, Membrane looked around and asked," Where did the other boy go?"

Gaz shrugged and said," Zim had to go home, he has something he has to do and said if you needed him to go there."

Membrane nodded and said," hmm you know what as a treat to you kids, I will try to stay In from SCINCE tomorrow and you can invite Zim over, that way we can get to know each other before you too decide to get married."

Gaz raised her eyes and said," dad we haven't been dating all that long, what are you talking about marriage for it might not even be the right person….. maybe."

He ruffled her hair and said," Sure Gaz, don't forget I was in love too, now after Skool tomorrow go ahead and bring Zim to the house is that understood?"

The two nodded and Membrane led them back to the robot, after flipping switches and starting up the generator the robot took off into the air and headed back to their home.

Ms. Bitters glared at her class and said," Nothing, you will all amount to NOTHING!" a sizzling hissing noise echoed from her words, unlike usual however most of the kids were asking Zim and Dib what happened.

Dib and Zim had explained the events, almost everyone knew he was an alien, but he was hoping no one would turn him in; luckily the others were glad he had helped save them.

Dib found it surprising so many people were talking to them, that was until Ms. Bitters slithered around the room and appeared next to them, she said," Saving the doomed planet doesn't mean you get to skip Skool, now silence or would you like to spend the entire day in the termite pit!"

She was once again in front of the class as the questions died down, the day went by rather quickly however and they were once again at lunch.

Zim was sitting with Dib and Gaz at their table, Dib broke the silence and said," Zim I never got the chance to…. To thank you for getting in the way of that bullet the other day. My dad says you can come over so you two can get to know each other more."

Zim smiled and said," That sounds great, I will follow you guys after Skool and you can lead me there, allow me to get rid of this disgusting food, I will be back."

Zim hopped off of his seat and walked over to the far garbage in the corner, it is the only one he would ever use since the others didn't and he felt higher than them at times.

He tossed the contents out of the trey and into the open garbage, turning again he started to walk off; he was stopped short when pain shot through his body.

Blood splattered to the floor, the noise of the wound was loud enough that it practically echoed in the room, the cafeteria seemed to quiet down to look at the source.

Blood was running down the Invaders stomach and chest, there was a metal object sticking out from inside him, the object was pulled back and Zim fell forward and crashed to the ground.

There was a two foot long and fifteen foot tall crevasse behind where Zim fell, Two red eyes beamed through the darkness.

Red emerged from the crevasse and said," Didn't I tell you Zim, I would dance on you're the spot you die, I wasn't lying now was I."

His entire body was somewhat burned, he smiled and said," Don't you remember Zim we aren't affected by fire like the humans are, we can survive contact with the sun how could I not survive the atmosphere!"

He laughed in triumph and stepped on Zim's back, Zim spat out blood and groaned a slight cry of pain escaped his vocals, Gaz and Dib were both up now, glaring him down.

"Your all nothing, Aliens, Humans, in doesn't matter, you all lack the truth, your all still NOTHING!" Ms. Bitter's voice hissed darkly at the entire room.

Her eyes scanned everyone including the Tallest, who was now glaring back at her, she hissed again as he continued to glare.

Ms. Bitters said," Look at you, attacking a mere student you should feel proud, I mean look at you, a tall, tough evil alien is harming a weaker one, do you honestly think your anything either, pretty soon you will be like everyone else, you'll be NOTHING, your all DOOMED, DOOMED DOOMED!"

Red glared and said," I am not nothing, I am the Tallest, well one of them, and an old fool won't stop me from my plans and takeover!"

Red rushed out and slashed at Ms. Bitters, only she was now behind him and hissed again, he swung again but she merely appeared behind him again, Red shouted," Stop doing that, how can someone even do that!"

Red slammed one of his Metal claws down, a solid kick forced him to stagger back, and Ms. Bitters continued her long glare as she struck him again.

Red swiped furiously trying to hit her, but her rapid slithering technique escaped all of his attacks, Red slammed his hand down and cracked the ground.

Ms. Bitters swiveled around him and struck him from behind, Red was absolutely furious, he said to himself," What kind of human is this, this woman can't possibly be human!"

Red jumped up and snatched his way to an upper level, Ms. Bitters appeared rapidly as she moved up a nearby stairs slithering up.

Red dodged the ladies attack again but was struck back and slammed into one of the metal studs sticking out of the wall behind him.

Red slammed his arm back and shouted," That is it, I'm not losing to you!" his four spider legs swung in all directions as he slammed into Ms. Bitters, try as she might she was still knocked off of the upper level and hit the ground below.

Red hopped down and landed nearby; snatching her with his robotic claw he slammed her against the far wall, she fell to the ground and did not move afterwards.

Red's eyes moved around the room again, laying his eyes on Zim once again, his devilish smile returning as he slowly approached.

Dib rushed forward but the Tallest had, had enough and swiftly knocked him to the ground, Gaz realized it was now a waiting game, and they needed patience.

Zim struggled to stand, the wound in his stomach was putting a lot of force on his body, Red smirked at the struggling Irken, he said," can't you see now Zim, your just a failure as an invader and as a protector, you are just a failure no hope for you."

Zim glared at Red and said," You know after all these years I practically worshipped my leaders, and the funniest thing is that you're not even that tough, humans can beat you invaders I have learned that through experience, so if you know what is good for you, you'll leave."

Red chuckled as he bent down to his level, he said," Don't you see Zim, your meaningless and everything you say is meaningless, I don't care if you did take this planet over, it wouldn't have changed a thing about how I feel about you, the only thing I am looking forward to is your death, and for that is the reason I saved this for so long…."

Red's PAK opened up and an old device appeared, it resembled a gun but had strange markings across it, Zim's eyes widened as he realized what it was.

Zim said," that is illegal to use; you're not permitted to have that item or even take it from the vault." Red smirked and said," And yet I have it, only one thing though…." Red picked up a knife from a nearby table.

He grunted as he stabbed the knife into his own hand, blood dripped down from the injury, he placed his hand over the weapon and said," It takes Irken blood to power it, and this little device is about to send your head in every direction, what didn't think I had a special death for my worst Irken Soldier?"

Gaz and Dib both appeared on either side of Zim, both un afraid of the fiend in front of them, he smiled and said," well looks like the kids are trying to save you, well I can use the blaster on them too if that's what they want."

Zim Winced at the terrible pain that he felt, Dib and Gaz both ready for the next move from the Tallest, a ship however crashed through the ceiling and caught each of their attention.

Tallest Purple leapt out of the ship and landed on the ground, he shouted," no wait!" Red glared and said," what are you doing here I came to finish this, after sending that virus he made it clear he wanted a fight!"

Purple quickly replied," But it couldn't have been Zim, first off when is the first time that Zim has ever been good at anything doing with a computer besides typing and simple tasks?"

Red shrugged and said," Ok but that doesn't mean someone didn't help him, it could have been the big-headed kid who helped?" Dib shouted," Hey!"

Purple said," But the virus wasn't sent to us right after he found out it was sent to us now, if he had been so mad at us wouldn't he have just done it then why would it take him three weeks to send a signal like that?"

Red hissed and said," well please tell me who did it then, because if it wasn't hi then this was a huge waste of time and I came for nothing and am trying to kill, at the moment, the wrong person, so who did it then?"

Purple shrugged and said," I don't know who but the signal didn't come from Zim; it came from Earth, meaning someone else sent it."

Red scratched his head in confusion, he asked," But then why didn't you tell me earlier about this?" Purple shrugged and said," I had to stop to get donuts!"

Red snickered for a moment before asking," So then where did the signal come from if not from Zim's base, isn't he like the only Irken on this planet?"

Zim said," Actually Tak was here a while back and came to destroy me, it could be here?" Red shook his head and said," no she actually was brought back to the Massive a few years ago, but that still doesn't explain the other signal."

The three had seemed to forget what they were previously doing and were now trying to come up with who could be on the planet that sent the signal.

A screen appeared out of nowhere and a strange being was now present (**Warning this is an OC character of my own making**) His left eye was a strange shade of Royal Blue, his right however was all mechanical, the main part zooming in and out to get a better view of them, he was wearing a similar style of clothing to the Tallest, however his suit had modifications to it. (**I will probably put up a picture whenever I design him and you can see what he looks like.**)

Red asked," Who are you?" The beings Antennae moved back and forth, trying to understand, he said after a while," Y- you T-two are the Tallest?" his head tilted as he continued his gaze, Purple said," yes we are, and who are you, you seem to be Irken?"

The being tilted his head back again studying them and said," yes I am Irken, but I do have a name, I am Royal, after the color of my eyes for some idiotic reason of naming, similar to your naming scheme." Red and Purple glared at him, Red shouted," So was it you that sent the virus!"

His antennae perked up and said," Ah that, yes that was me, I wanted to show you how weak your technology was compared to mine, all it took was the prototype virus and your ship failed, I take good pride in my work Red and Purple."

The Tallest glared and said," you shall address us as Tallest; we are still leaders of all Irken!" the being once again tilted his head, he said," well about that, that is why I waited patiently for Purple to arrive, you see I wish to challenge the Tallest to a dual, both of you of course in that little town you fought that Membrane human, meet me there in ten minutes, thank you for your time."

Zim shouts," Wait Zim must be there he is very special!" The being glanced at him, he titled his head and said," hmm…. Your very short for an invader, very interesting such a large amount of pride, very well you may witness such event, well then…. Zim, Red, Purple, rest."

The screen flickered off and disappeared, Red turned and said," Alright I am sorry for trying to kill you Zim but you should have understood why I thought it was you, now please refrain from doing anything to get us in any danger when I am fighting with Purple."

Zim shrugged and said," I guess I sort of understand your reasoning, and thank you for apologizing about it, now shouldn't we get to it?" Red nodded, Dib said," Hey you're not going without us; we need to make sure Zim doesn't try something stupid!"

Red knew he wouldn't stop arguing and just accepted it, Purple grabbed Dib and Red grabbed Dib, the three Irkens quickly used there spider legs and took off quickly, the three appeared at the spot rather quickly but Purple had to follow them since he didn't nowhere to go, everyone stopped when a strange Voot Cruiser landed in front of them, the dome slowly rose but the inside was dark.


End file.
